Under The Weather
by Honor Reid
Summary: Kono stops by Danny's house to invite him to go on a hike, only to find him under the weather. Kono/Danny


**PAIRING:** Danny Williams/Kono Kalakaua (future fic)

**PROMPT:** High Fever & U

**Notes: **Many thanks to my beta for this story lanalucy on LJ. Written for LJ Comm older_not_dead & stories_a_z.

**DISCLAIMER:** 'I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time'.

* * *

Shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other, Kono knocked on Danny's front door once again as she waited for her co-worker to answer. Leaning forward slightly, Kono heard nothing but silence emanating from the house. It was nine o'clock in the morning and she had stopped by on an impulse to see if Danny wanted to join her on a hike. She had called Chin to see if he wanted to go but Chin was helping his elderly neighbor with her yard work Kono had offered to help but apparently it was a one man job, and Chin had told her to go and have a good time. She knew Steve and Catherine had gone away for the weekend, which just left Danny. With Grace at her mom's for the weekend, Kono had decided to invite Danny for a hike and maybe dinner afterward. If she was completely honest with herself, there was a part of her that was a little giddy that it could be just the two of them.

She knew he was here, his car was in the driveway, but for all she knew he could be sleeping, and Kono didn't want to be a bother. Starting to feel more and more awkward Kono had turned to leave when she heard a thump and a muffled curse before a faint, "Hold on," came through the door.

As the door opened to reveal her teammate, in pajama pants and a white t-shirt, Kono took in his disheveled appearance in dismay and the smile slowly slid off her face. She had woken him up. Now she felt terrible.

With his hair sticking up every which way, Danny smiled wanly at her before saying in a gravelly voice, "Hey Kono."

"Hey Danny… are you all right?" Kono asked. He sounded terrible, and now that she really looked at him she saw that his shirt was sticking damply to him, and his skin was flushed. Also he wasn't standing in the doorway; he was leaning against it, like it was the only thing holding him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I caught the flu," Danny said, before covering his mouth as he started to cough.

Growing even more anxious, she watched the coughing fit go on and on, until Danny hunched over in agony seemingly unable to stop, Kono stepped forward and guided him back into his house. Leaving him in the living room, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. Returning with water in hand, Kono found Danny down on one knee, his hand on the floor, as the coughing turned to retching. Kneeling down next to Danny, Kono waited for the vomiting to stop; when it finally did she offered the poor man a drink. Seeing his hand shake as he took a big gulp of water, Kono steadied the glass before setting it aside.

"Thank you," Danny rasped out as he sat down and leaned weakly against the couch.

"No problem," Kono said, concern seeping into her voice as she sat next to him. Placing her hand on his forehead, she wasn't surprised to feel he was running a fever. Her hand must have felt cool to him because she felt Danny lean into it before he slumped to the side and rested his head against her shoulder. Kono tried in vain to ignore how the gesture made her stomach flutter.

She had made some really stupid choices when it came to her love life but crushing on her teammate had to be up there as one of the dumbest. Not only was he her co-worker but Danny hadn't dated anyone serious in a while, though considering all he had been through she didn't blame him for being gun-shy. Besides who was to say Danny even thought of her in that way? There were a million reasons why it was a bad idea, but those were hard to think of as Danny curled up against her.

She felt Danny shudder against her, and she knew even with her limited nursing skills that sitting on the wooden floor wasn't doing him any good. So she drew Danny's arm around her shoulders and pulled him upwards. He leaned against her but was able to (thankfully) bear most of his weight as they slowly made their way to his room. In the hallway Kono saw a trail of clothes leading the way into the bedroom, which told its own story of how sick Danny must have been last night. Once there Kono saw evidence of what was probably a miserable night's sleep, as the covers looked to have been kicked off the end of the bed, tissues were strewn about, and a mostly empty bottle of Nyquil was on the side table.

Easing Danny onto the mattress, Kono saw him wince as he tried to get settled. Picking up the Nyquil bottle Kono asked, "When did you last take anything?"

Danny rubbed his hand over his eyes and squinted up at her before saying, "I think about eight last night. I was feeling pretty awful and just wanted to pass out."

There wasn't enough left in the bottle for another dose, so Kono went into the adjoining bathroom and rifled through the medicine cabinet until she found some Ibuprofen and surprisingly, a Hello-Kitty thermometer. Returning with the two pills in hand, Kono watched with concern as Danny struggled to sit up. After he had swallowed the medicine, Kono wiggled the pink thermometer at him and said "Open up."

Danny grimaced before saying, "Really Kono, I'm fine, I just need some rest…" only to be interrupted by another coughing jag. Kono waited patiently for him to stop and then popped the digital thermometer in his mouth as soon as he opened it to continue his rant.

Danny narrowed his eyes at her but Kono just shrugged her shoulders, having in the last thirteen years gotten used to his version of the evil eye. At the sound of the beep, Kono glanced at the screen and made a displeased sound when she read 103.

"So what's the damage?" Danny asked as he carefully lowered himself back down.

"103," Kono said distractedly as she tried to remember what her mom had done for her when she was sick.

"Only 103? It feels like the surface of the sun in here," Danny complained.

"Well, hopefully the medicine will kick in soon," Kono said worriedly.

Danny reached out and touched the back of her hand and said reassuringly, "Hey, don't worry about me. It's just the flu. With a little rest, I'll be better soon."

Not worrying about Danny was something Kono wasn't any good at, so she just said, "Okay, I'll try not to."

Going over to the windows Kono drew the curtains to darken the room, and seeing the now empty water glass, said "I'll get you some more water."

"Thank you," Danny said roughly.

Kono returned to find Danny's eyes closed and the man, apparently fast asleep. Setting the glass down gently on the bedside table, Kono tip-toed out of the room. Grabbing some cleaning supplies from the hall closet as she went past, she grimaced at the rank smell of vomit as she entered the living room. Trying to contain her gagging, Kono got to work, since there was no way she could leave this for Danny to take care of. She knew from experience that the last thing you want to do when you have the flu is to have to clean up vomit. Kono certainly didn't want to but she would do the same for anyone she lov…cared about.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust as she threw the now smelly rags in the washer and started the machine, Kono wondered what else she could do to help. If this was a Hallmark movie she would be able to whip him up some homemade chicken soup just from leftovers in the fridge and the soup would be so good that he would declare his undying love to her, before the sappy music swelled and the closing credits rolled. Dwelling on that lovely fantasy for a moment, Kono sighed to herself in resignation and put away the cleaning supplies.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Kono answered and was surprised to hear Steve's voice on the other end.

"Hey boss what's up?" Kono asked in a whisper, as she moved into the living room so as not to disturb Danny.

"Sorry to have to do this, but the governor is calling us in on a burglary," Steve said as he filled her in on the various details of their new case.

"No problem, I'll be right in," Kono said as she hung up her phone. Turning in a circle, she finally located her purse by the couch. Needing to check on Danny one last time before she left, Kono went down the hallway. She saw Danny lying down with his phone to his ear and a hand over his eyes, blocking out the light.

"No, no. I'm fine Steven. I can come in," Danny said gruffly before he started coughing.

Holding out the phone to her, Danny said, "Tell him… (cough)…I am… (cough)…fine." Danny then curled in on himself coughing, his phone hanging precariously from his hand.

Kono grabbed the phone before it could fall, handing the still coughing detective a glass of water. Sitting down next to Danny as he gulped the water down, Kono brought the phone up to her ear and said, "He's not fine, boss. In fact, he's very sick."

"Traitor," Danny whispered roughly although he softened it with a smile so Kono wasn't worried. Noting how much effort it took for to Danny pull himself up to sit against the headboard. Kono just rolled her eyes at the stupidity of men, especially sick ones.

"He has a high fever and can barely sit-up much less come in to work," Kono said in exasperation.

"Tell him to just stay there; we can handle this without him. It looks like a simple robbery," Steve said authoritatively.

"Kono's at Danny's house?" Hearing Catherine's hushed voice in the background made Kono realize how it must look for her to be here.

She couldn't quite make out what Catherine said next but she heard Steve's muffled response like he had tried to cover the microphone but had done a poor job of it. "I don't know, but you've seen how they look at each other. It was only a matter of time."

Kono felt herself blush at how obvious she must have been for Steve to notice. Shooting a glance at Danny to see if he'd caught any of that, Kono could tell by the amused expression on his face he must have heard some of it.

"Sorry about that Kono. Catherine was asking me something," Steve said, unease tingeing his voice before he cleared his throat and said in a more normal tone, "I'll send you the address and meet you there."

"Sure. No problem," Kono said dying a little bit inside from embarrassment as she hung up the phone. Standing up and turning toward Danny, she immediately locked eyes with the sickly detective and felt her blush deepen at his raised eyebrows.

"I take it I'm staying here," Danny said in resignation.

Kono nodded and said, "It looks to be a simple robbery but the owners of the house are campaign contributors so it's all hands on deck." Hoping Danny would leave it at that, Kono gave him a phony smile and edged toward the door hoping to escape.

"Was that all Steve said?" Danny asked a small smile on his face.

"Uhm, mostly…" Kono trailed off, unsure of what to say. She felt the blush that had started to recede come back full force. Seeing Danny open his mouth, and afraid of what he might say, Kono interrupted, "You have a couple more hours before you can take more medicine, but I'll leave it here with some water."

Refilling the water glass and leaving it on the nightstand within easy reach along with his phone, Kono turned to go but felt him grab her hand in a surprisingly strong grip. Looking at Danny, Kono was taken aback by the serious expression on his face.

"Thank you," Danny said quietly, holding her gaze for the longest time. Kono stood frozen in place at the surge of emotion that ran through her.

Giving Danny a real smile this time, Kono said, "Please call me and let me know how you're doing."

"I promise," Danny said as he squeezed her hand once more and let go.

Kono nodded her head and left the room unsure of what else to say. Locking the front door behind her and getting in her car, Kono was confused by what had just happened it felt like Danny was saying more than just thank you. Hoping she wasn't reading too much into it, Kono drove off to meet Steve and the rest of the team.

**-H5O-**

_Two days later_

Signing her name to the bottom of her report, Kono was glad to see the last of what was supposed to have been a "simple burglary." It had started out simple enough but had grown more complicated when it was discovered that the couple's son was in on it. Standing up, Kono grabbed the report and shut down her computer as she prepared to leave.

Looking up, she saw Danny leaning against the doorway to her office; he looked very good, compared to how he'd looked a couple of days ago. He had kept his promise and had called her that evening to let her know he was doing better although still running a fever, so today had been his first day back.

Smiling her welcome, Kono said, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Danny strolled into the office and said, "Much better. I wanted to thank you for taking care of me."

"I didn't really do much," Kono said rounding the desk and leaning back against it.

"Oh no, you did plenty. Cleaning up the mess I made was going above and beyond the call of duty," Danny said emphatically as he rubbed the back of his neck in what Kono recognized as a nervous gesture of his.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight?" Danny asked giving her a look that made her heart flutter.

Kono didn't want to jump to conclusions, so she asked, "With the team or just the two of us?"

"As much as I love the team, I would rather it just, be the two of us. If that's okay?" Danny asked, looking uncharacteristically uncertain.

Wanting to reassure him, Kono took a step closer and said, "That sounds just about perfect."

Smiling widely, Danny took a step forward as well and confessed quietly, "I've wanted to ask you out for a while."

Taking another step forward so that there was only a handbreadth between them, Kono smiled. "That's funny. I've been wanting to ask you out for a while too."

Danny laughed softly at the confession, before he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Taking in a deep breath at the feel of his lips against her skin, Kono gripped Danny's hand in return and lead him out of the office.

Maybe all of those reasons it wouldn't work didn't matter, not when it was the two of them.


End file.
